What's Mine is Yours
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Katie and Kendall sibling fic. Kendall and Katie are fighting over a silly, insignificant mp3 player. Will their fight uncover a deeper unresolved issue? Request from Dalma22.


**AN: What is up, my faithful, loving peeps? So this is a request from Dalma22, so I hope you like it. I've never written a sibling fic before, but you ask and I deliver. Not sure how many of you are still reading BTR fics, especially now that the show is finished and the band is off doing their own thing. I feel like my OTP (Jendall) is dead :( And I guess on that note, here is my story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

What's Mine is Yours

Saturday began relatively mundane. Gustavo had granted the boys the day off, claiming he needed some space from his dogs, thus allowing the residents of 2J to enjoy the sweet bliss of early noon sleeping. Well, everyone except Kendall.

Kendall, unlike his band mates, seized a day off to rise at 9 and get in a few rounds at the rink. And despite his late-night "activities" the night before, today was no difference. He was out of the apartment by 9, hockey bag in hand, and was halfway through the lobby when he realized he forgot his mp3.

Now Kendall was an old-school kind of guy. Despite the large paycheck, he rarely indulged in the newest and latest Smartphone or Apple product. No, that was 100% Carlos. Carlos was the one to wait in those Black Friday-esque lines for hours on end, just to buy an upgraded version of the already up-to-date phone.

But not Kendall, The mp3 player he had had come with him from Minnesota. A Christmas gift, Katie and Kendall shared it, seeing as they each made a separate playlist to listen to. There was no way Kendall was going to be caught dead listening to Katie's teen angst music.

He sighed at the thought of going all the way back upstairs, but he turned around and dragged his feet to the elevator. With a _DING, _the doors parted and who should appear, but Katie, wagging her head to the music blasting from _their_ music player.

Without even a glance his way, Katie swaggered down the lobby and out towards the pool deck, with Kendall on her heels. She was mouthing the lyrics and unrolling her towel when he tapped her shoulder.

She jumped at the interruption, but just smiled and pulled out her ear buds when she saw it was only her brother.

"Hey, Big Brother. What're you doing up? I thought you might actually sleep in on your day off." She proceeded to lie out her towel for a morning of sunbathing.

"Heh, you should know me better than that," he said trying to get her to look at him.

"Yeah, the only person who can get you to stay in is Jo…" she said, sifting through her bag.

"Yeah, listen. I need to use the mp3 this morning. I'm going to the rink and you know how I need my tunes."

Finally looking up, Katie grimaced. "Sorry, no can do. I haven't had anytime to chill and actually work on my tan. And I can't just lie out here and do nothing. Not happening."

"Well, there's no way I can just skate around in an empty rink. I haven't had any time off from Gustavo's 'Big Time Reunion' Tour. I almost forgot what a pain it was to work for the guy. I mean, come on, I'm 23 for Pete's sake!"

She just shrugged. "Sorry, bro," she said and went back to unpacking.

Exasperated and frustrated, Kendall made a grab for the portable device, but Katie saw it coming. "Nice try, big brother, but you're just gonna have to suck it up."

"I'm older and you had it last time."

"Yes, but _I_ had to pay for it to be fixed because _somebody_ tried to use it as a hockey puck," she said, crossing her arms.

"That was _one time_! And it was a long time ago. Just let me use it this time and you can have it later." Kendall was starting to get irritable, and on his day off too.

"No."

"Fine."

"_Fine._"

Kendall stormed off, completely annoyed at his sister's stubbornness, but still holding onto hope that he could maker her hand that mp3 player over to him one way or another.

~ 5 minutes later ~

"KATIE KNIGHT, I HAVE COME BACK TO CLAIM WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Covered from head to toe in black, Kendall emerged from the lobby wielding a fully loaded water gun.

Katie glanced up from her magazine, rolling her eyes as she put in down to glare at him. She showed no signs of fear; in fact, she smirked at him in what looked like amusement, which only fueled his determination that much more.

"Give me the music device and no one gets hurt," he said, his finger hovering over the trigger.

"Really?" He just shrugged. "I thought you were more mature than this. Last I recall, you were _23_," she mocked.

"Enough! Just give me the mp3 player!" He inched forward, hand out.

Katie threw up her hands and reached into her bag, but she didn't pull out the music player. Instead, she whirled around, pointing an equally as impressive looking water gun at Kendall.

Shocked, Kendall dropped his gun to his side. "Really? What do even have in there?"

Katie just snickered and Kendall sighed and resumed his position. They eyed each other, the tension between them growing thick. Neither made a move, afraid the other would attack their weakness. Circling each other, their eyes stayed glued on the other and their fingers planted precariously over the trigger.

"Hey guys." Both sets of eyes darted towards the cheery interruption that was Jo Taylor. Realizing she had interrupted an intense Knight sibling moment, her smile faltered and she put her hands up in defense. "Uh, what's going on?"

Resuming his stare down at Katie, Kendall replied, "Can't talk. Long story. Tell you later."

Katie suddenly started to smile that wicked, I'm-plotting type of smile, which made Kendall uneasy. With fire in her eyes, she turned the aim of her weapon on the retreating figure of Jo. Knowing he had a weakness and soft spot for Jo (hello they were dating), Katie planned to take advantage of this to finally get Kendall to retreat and surrender.

"This is your last chance to surrender, Big Brother, before someone else gets hurt." She was borderline-laughing at this point, excited to finally get to enjoy her music-filled time off.

He glanced between the love of his life and his evil little sister, weighing his options. "You women and your mind games. I'll never give into your demands, baby sister."

"Very well."

As she pressed down on the trigger, Kendall lunged in front of his girlfriend to block her from the oncoming storm. Receiving the brunt of the water, Kendal squinted through the attack and aimed at the source and fired. He smiled victoriously when he heard a high-pitched shriek, but as the stream died down, he realized why.

Yes he had aimed correctly and soaked Katie with water, but he had also drenched the very object of their argument; the mp3.

"KENDALL!" she wined.

Kendall lowered his weapon and sighed in defeat.

Katie looked up at him, unsure of where to go from that point.

"So, what now?" she asked.

~ YOLO ~

"Thanks for the ice cream, Kendall," Katie said as they exited the small ice cream parlor as they took refuge on top of the stone wall that surrounded the store.

He nodded. "Yeah, well I figured we deserved something as a peace offering. Plus, there's nothing ice cream can't cure.

They licked their cones in silence, and watched as the steady flow of people grew as the afternoon kicked into high gear. Even though it was a Saturday, people were rushing here and there with the same hustle and bustle you'd expect every other day.

As Kendall took his last bite, he wiped his hands on the napkin and let out a deep sigh.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Katie asked, still licking the Vanilla ice cream perched on the cone.

He chuckled. "Nothing gets by you." He looked out across the street, his smile flattening into a straight line. "I'm stuck, Katie."

"What doya mean?"

"I'm usually the idea guy, the one with a plan or a solution for every problem. At least I was in the band. I always knew how to get through a problem we were having, either with Gustavo or with the press. Anything. But now…I don't know. It's like I'm grasping straws." He buried his head in his hands.

"Kendall, you're not making any sense."

"It's all her fault!" he cried in exasperation. "She's making my mind turn to mush and I can't think straight. Not on this."

"Kendall, are you…?"

"Yes! But I don't know how or if she'll say yes. God, she's so infuriating. Do you know how hard I have to try to resist her? She's just too intoxication! Every time I gather up the nerve, she'll smile at me with those big brown, die eyes and I just lose it! I'm a lost cause."

A smile crept onto Katie's face and she began laughing uncontrollably. Kendall just sat there dejectedly, thinking his only source of help knew he was doomed too.

"Well at least someone can revel in my pain," he deadpanned.

Finally controlling her laughter, Katie replied, "Kendall, you've got to be kidding me. You are the smartest guy I know. Somehow, you convinced the meanest record producer to take you and your best friends to Hollywood, even though they had less than zero talent. You figured out a way to save their butts more times than I can count. And most of all, you made Jo fall in love with you _twice_." She hopped down and faced him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked him straight in the eyes. "You can do this."

"You're right. I can do this." He jumped off the wall, growing more confident with the help of his sister's encouraging words.

"See that's the Kendall I know," she said patting him on the back.

"But I'm going to need your brain." His eyes were pleading with her.

"Well, duh! That's what I'm here for, big brother."

He sighed in relief and draped his arm around her shoulders as they began their walk back to the PalmWoods.

You can always count on family.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love you guys, let me know how this went!**

**~Annabeth **


End file.
